Adhibere Desperatio
by Aiko Isari
Summary: [pre XW/Hunters] the ending and creating of a world depended entirely on the strength of their ambition. He thought he knew who it should be, but who it could be was indeterminable. Perhaps his brother was up to the task.
1. Wealth

_**A/N:** _Hello! Look, another story with a weird sounding name. Gotta love Latin. Anyway, this is for the Too Many Cooks Challenge with my buddy Flaming Platinum! For the other side of the story, please look at Adhibere Maldicere. Please enjoy and let us know what you think, aside from the fact that we're insane. We know that already.

* * *

><p><em>Adhibere Desperatio<em>

1. Wealth

From the beginning, all was his.

From the beginning, he was blessed with the will of the lord. From the beginning, he was able to see the world in its splendor and squalor.

But it was not enough. It was not all it could be.

All was flawed.

"Bagramon-sama."

Bagramon shut the book in his lap with care, leaning to look at his subordinate with both disinterest and amused curiosity. It was a look you had to master in a world like this. A king could not afford to be emotionally invested for too long. "Tactimon. Report?"

"The knight is beginning to prowl."

Bagramon rubbed at his skeletal eye and nodded. He _would_ be already making his move, he supposed. Investigation would bear merit... later. "Scouting?"

"Fine soldiers ready to take up the cause, sir. However, the order..." Tactimon didn't show concern, perhaps that would ruin what he considered perfection. But his voice inevitably betrayed him.

Bagramon acknowledged his lack of composure with little more than a blink of his eyes. "Do a thorough examination into both of them. It's fairly obvious what they're going to do, but if we must deal with them-"

"Then let us do so without error," Tactimon finished with a smile behind his mask. "I shall begin at once."

Bagramon prepared to open his book again. "Keep an eye on Lillithmon, will you?"

His commander's brisk nod was enough to convince him the conversation was at an end, and he turned back to his page.

He had plenty of protection and intelligence and certainty, but who was to say he couldn't need a little more?


	2. Farewells

_**A/N:** _ Thanks Flame! For the prompt "goodbye" :D Took a turn I didn't mean it to and ended up using a bit of the meta backstory provided by the reference book. Oops. Anyway, please let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>2. Farewells<p>

He hadn't been able to give God his resignation letter.

For Bagramon, this was only a minor detail in a plan made up of minor details, but still, a wee bit inconvenient considering the army was at his doorstep. No matter.

"Is Blastmon enjoying himself?"

Tactimon managed a chuckle. "That would be an understatement, sir." He didn't have to see the castle window to know there were fragments of data flying through the air mixed with the sounds of incredible roaring. "It's possible he'll ruin all of your chances at entertainment."

"I'd like to believe I have enjoyed my share of it for the time being but... I suppose showing my face would do the world no harm." He left his perch in quick strides, heading towards the door. "Order all troops to tactfully retreat."

"Yes sir."

It wouldn't do to kill his own men until _after _they had won.

Blastmon saw him approaching over the mounds of gems that covered his body and lumbered away, licking his lips and grumbling something unintelligible. Bagramon paid him no mind, then went to face the white knight mowing his forces like an array of weeds.

The fallen angel couldn't help his smile. It had been a long time since they had seen each other. Then, they had been on the same side: god's. But god was flawed, and therefore, not much of a god at all.

It only seemed fitting to strike the knight down here and now, as a signal flare.

"Omegamon," he said when the other approached. "I admire your tenacity."

"I can't say I do the same," came the reply. "Your stubbornness has led us to war."

"What has led us to war is that I want something you have, and I intend to take it and make it my own."

Omegamon didn't answer aloud, but the swing of his sword told him everything he needed to know.

He supposed this _was_ his resignation letter to God then. He hoped the fool was watching.


End file.
